Hot N' Cold
by Mrs.Hedlund2007
Summary: One Shot in Hinata's POV about her own frustrations trying to express her love to Naruto in a slightly intimate situation. Takes place in the future. I do not own the Naruto series. Inspiration "Hot N' Cold" By Katy Perry.


'_Cause You're Hot then You're Cold_

_You're Yes then You're No_

_You're In and You're Out_

_You're Up and You're Down_

_You're wrong when it's right._

"You are weird." Naruto trilled, as I stood in a warm fuzzy towel, combing out my long blue/black hair.

"Why am I weird?" I whispered, avoiding eye contact with him, while he lay across his bed, watching me from his sprawled spot across the bed.

I kept brushing my hair, keeping my back towards him, still feeling that familiar feeling of burning cheeks, trembling knees, and my voice developing a higher and quieter pitch.

I just wished I could be swallowed up by this towel and disappear, like I normally wished, when Naruto ever sent me a long stare or an intimate glance. Like he was doing right now.

"You always brush out your hair." Naruto yawned, as he scratched the top of his fair head," And you always have to shower, whenever you come over you always shower."

"So?" I blushed deeper, as I brushed out my bangs, while one hand firmly kept the towel in place.

But he was right; I always showered whenever I came over to his place, especially after training, chasing each other around Konoha (getting all sweaty as result), after a mission, and…

I couldn't help but blush at my own thoughts, as I repetitively brushed my bangs again.

"It's just weird." Naruto yawned louder, stretching his arms and legs underneath the skimpy sheet I had deliberately pulled over his human body, when I snuck out of his arms and into the shower. "No normal person showers that much."

I thanked my lucky stars that Naruto didn't push my boundaries and push off the sheet, despite the fact I knew he was itching to rip off that sheet and just be completely natural and normal with me.

But I could barely let one light be on, when we were…

I blushed again, starting to get angry with myself about my inability to be more grown up about certain things. But I had always been this, all thanks to my father.

"I have good reasons," I explained myself, still keeping quiet," just like you have your reasons about not showering."

Naruto let out his signature throaty laugh, letting his head loll back, as if to mock me.

I pouted my lips in dislike towards him, but when he spotted my face he only laughed even more and harder, now thrashing his body about in his twisted sense of humor.

Luckily, Naruto had brought out a rare side in me, a side which I allowed my inner emotions show upon very rare occasions. And this was one of those occasions…

I threw my comb down by the sink, and growled to Naruto," You are such a child!"

But Naruto just kept laughing and thrashing about, now mimicking my previous statement.

"You are such a child!" He laughed to himself, trying to develop a high pitched tone.

I pouted further, and before I realized what I was doing, I had ran over to him and the bed, and jumped up onto Naruto.

But when I was on top of him, I had totally lost the purpose of my attack upon him, and found myself sitting upon his stomach, with one hand next to his head and another hand upon his shoulder, trying to stabilize him.

I blushed madly, afraid to look at Naruto now, as I starred into his chest, making my hair ungracefully fall in front of my face in a heavy curtain.

But I wasn't surprised that Naruto had stopped his laughing, and was just starring at me with a wide smirk.

I pinched my eyes in shame, as I felt my hand upon his shoulder and began pulling it towards my chest in a self conscious manor.

But Naruto did something that surprised me in return, and he cooed," Do you want to get off?"

It surprised me how he knew I was acting off an unsure instinct, and how I felt so self-conscious, worse than I had in awhile. But…I really did love Naruto a lot, and I needed to stop being so shy around him.

So I shook my head, as I kept blushing, and lowered my hand reluctantly to his chest and let my hand rest upon his sternum.

Naruto then soothingly placed a hand upon my back, while I felt his arm, which was underneath my leg, place his hand upon my bare calf and rub reassuring circles with his fingers upon it.

Then daringly I took in a deep breath and looked up, through my curtain of hair, up to Naruto's face.

Naruto smiled back at me, and brushed back my hair onto one shoulder, as he kept smiling at me, as if I was a blow of ramen.

But I couldn't help but smile back at him. His smile was just infectious.

"You are beautiful," Naruto reassured me for the hundredth time he had said it in the last twenty-four hours.

I blushed and placed a loving yet thankful kiss upon his lips, like I always did.

But before I knew, Naruto had taken control, and rolled over, pulling me underneath him and he was above me with all fours.

I blushed harder, trying my hardest not to look down his body in the morning sun light which sparkled through the bedroom window.

"You'll have plenty of time to shower again," Naruto teased, as he kissed my lips in return, subliminally telling me what he had planned until I had to leave his home by lunch time to have my traditional lunch with Neji and my father and my sister.

Yet oddly enough I didn't blush at the thought of sex. I didn't even blush as I thought about this very thought. In fact, I boldly smiled, feeling a new rush of boldness and emotions going through my veins.

I ripped off my towel, making Naruto smile wider at my new braveness.

"I don't need to take a shower," I reassured him, as I wrapped my arms around him.

Naruto then chuckled and lastly teased," Who are you and what have you done with Hinata?"

I couldn't help but laugh, before my laughter became drowned out with our passionate kisses. Kisses which I knew would never separate Naruto and me, not even in death.


End file.
